Hommage à Lily
by Eiream
Summary: En hommage à l'amour maternel...


**Disclaimer** Tous les personnages de ce one-shot sont à la grande et talentueuse J.K. Rowling sauf une. Ma seule rémunération est le fait que j'étanche mon (intarissable) soif d'écrire.

**Dédicace** Cette fic est pour mon p'tit maître Jedi, à l'occasion de son anniversaire, avec un peu d'avance. Je t'aimeuh !!

**Mon petit mot** Je ne prétends pas être douée pour la poésie mais ce que j'exprime ici vient du fond de mon cœur. Cette poésie c'est la lumière de l'amour donné et reçu. Par cet Hommage à Lily, je fais un hommage à l'amour maternel, en prenant pour exemple toute mère qui est prête à donner sa vie pour son enfant dès le premier instant de la vie de celui-ci. Nous sommes tous des enfants maintenant et jusqu'à la fin. Certains d'entre nous n'ont pas connu cet amour aussi longtemps que d'autres. Pourtant, JE VEUX CROIRE que toute mère donne tout son amour au nourrisson niché entre ses bras alors qu'il découvre ce monde dans lequel nous vivons.

Quelqu'un disait «Il n'y a pas de plus grand amour que de donner sa vie pour ceux qu'on aime »

Peut-être que certains ne seront pas d'accord avec mes idées, je suis ouverte à toute remarque.

* * *

**Hommage à Lily**

_Au premier jour _

Et jusqu'à l'infini

Don de l'amour  
Et don de sa vie.

Il est six heure, le soleil se lève sur l'Angleterre. L'aube de ce matin de juillet est claire mais très loin à l'horizon, on aperçoit des nuages noirs et lourds de menaces. Dans la petite ville de Godric's Hollow, il n'y a pas encore de bruits. Dans un petit cottage recouvert de vigne vierge écarlate, un homme brun vêtu d'une grande robe noire portant l'insigne des Aurors fait les cent pas devant une lourde porte de chêne. Il semble attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Il est six heure et dix minutes lorsqu'un cri de nourrisson retentit. L'homme ouvre la porte à la volée mais calme son geste en voyant le tableau en face de lui. Les longs cheveux roux de sa femme glissent sur sa peau si blanche et caressent le fin visage d'un enfant aux cheveux lisses et noirs comme le plumage du corbeau. A cet instant, il voudrait fixer cette image dans son esprit pour toute sa vie. La jeune femme lève ses yeux verts en amande vers son mari et ils se transmettent mutuellement tout leur amour pour elle pour lui et pour ce bébé qui tète sagement, les yeux fermés. La sage femme venue pour l'accouchement de Ste Mangouste s'éloigne discrètement et referme la porte derrière elle.

L'homme s'avance à pas de velours pour ne pas troubler le bébé et s'assied à côté de sa femme.

« Vois-tu James comme il est beau notre fils ? » demande d'une voix douce et empreinte d'amour la jeune femme.

« Oui Lily, il est beau. » confirme le père.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle chantonne une berceuse... cette berceuse qu'elle a de si nombreuses fois entendue dans la bouche de sa mère... 'Mon petit, mon tout petit, tout est oublié en ce temps béni où tu es là. Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout, plus que ma vie. Je la donnerais pour toi. Oh mon tout petit, je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours. Et ce premier regard que nous avons échangé tout à l'heure, ce premier regard dans lequel j'ai placé tout mon amour restera à jamais dans ma mémoire. Nul besoin de pensine pour connaître à nouveau ce bonheur d'aimer.'

De son côté, James pense que, maintenant, il devra le protéger en plus d'elle et que ces deux tâches lui procurent un bonheur inimaginable, que personne ne peut comprendre.

_Au premier jour _

_Et jusqu'à l'infini _

_Don de l'amour  
Et don de sa vie. _

Un jour a passé et rien n'est venu troubler le calme de la famille. Ils se sont découverts, se sont redécouverts. Le temps est venu d'avertir les amis : les familles sont hostiles ou détruites.

Ce jour, ils attendent l'équipe bien connue des Maraudeurs, amis de toujours de l'heureux père et compagnons de joie et de peine.

Lorsqu'ils transplanent au milieu du salon, le nouveau né les observe calmement, bien que les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Les trois arrivants fondent sur le couple et l'un après l'autre les serrent dans leurs bras pour les féliciter ; puis doucement s'approchent du bébé qui s'est rendormi. En bonne maîtresse de maison, Lily les fait asseoir alors qu'elle retourne coucher l'enfant et préparer une légère collation.

Les hommes discutent de leurs activités et elle les laisse entre eux. Cela fait longtemps qu'ils ne se sont plus vus. L'environnement politique les a séparés : James Auror, Sirius guerrier, Peter au ministère et Remus encore en formation de Medicomage, ce qu'il ne serait probablement jamais lorsque l'on découvrira sa condition de loup-garou.

Lorsque la jeune femme revient, une nouvelle venue attend, confortablement installée sur les genoux de Sirius qui fait mine d'étouffer. 'Pourquoi ne serons nous pas toujours comme cela, heureux ? Pourquoi ces deux beaux bruns se sont-ils engagés dans ces institutions dangereuses ? Pourquoi malgré le bonheur, persiste la peur?' pense Lily.

Son amie se jette dans ses bras. « Oh ma Lily ! Il n'est plus là le petit ventre qui m'empêchait de te serrer dans mes bras ! » Elles s'étreignent et se séparent, les larmes aux yeux, sous les regards amusés des hommes.

« Ah ces femmes » soupire Remus !

« Tu as raison Lunard ! Elles sont folles ! » rit Sirius en se protégeant le visage de ses bras en voyant Mary se jeter sur lui, l'air faussement menaçant. Un fou rire les secoue tous alors que Sirius embrasse la jeune femme pour se faire pardonner. « Tu sais que je t'aime toi » lui murmure-t- il à l'oreille

Heureux d'être ensemble, ils bavardent.

Un cri se fait entendre : le bébé est réveillé ! Lily se lève suivie de Mary.

Lily prend son tout petit dans ses bras et progressivement celui-ci se calme. Elle le présente à son amie d'enfance avec dans les yeux la lueur de fierté qu'ont les mères.

« Tu seras sa marraine, n'est-ce pas Mary ?? demande Lily, émue

- J'en serais heureuse ma puce. Merci ! » Elle marque une pause et détourne son regard de Lily. « Lily... Ce n'est peut-être pas le jour à te le dire mais je n'en peux plus de me taire. Je sais que tu vas être peinée mais... tu me connais ! Tu es sûrement la seule capable de me comprendre un tant soit peu.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je me suis engagée dans la brigade de volontaires pour traquer Voldemort. Non laisse moi finir... Je n'en pouvais plus de rester là sans rien faire et à cause de mes parents, je n'ai pas pu suivre la formation de guerrière que je voulais et maintenant j'étouffe ! J'ai besoin de ça, j'ai besoin de me battre !

- Oh Mary ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de pleurer mais pourtant je suis infiniment fière de toi et je sais que tu t'en sortiras si tu t'accroches toujours à la vie comme tu le fais maintenant. » sanglota la rousse. Puis dans un murmure « L'as-tu dit à Sirius ???

- Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je le quitterai avant de partir avec la brigade, je ne veux pas qu'on lui dise car j'ai peur qu'il s'en contrefiche ou qu'au contraire il souffre ! Ne lui dis pas Lily, jamais ! Tu veux encore que je sois la marraine de ton fils en sachant que je suis une morte en sursis ?

- Nous sommes tous des morts en sursis. Retournons au salon. Je te promets que je ne dirai rien ! Mais je pense que tu fais une erreur, Sirius t'aime. Avec toi il n'est pas comme avec toutes ses conquêtes dont tu tenais les comptes à Poudlard. » A ce souvenir, elle pouffe.

Tous s'émerveillent devant l'enfant et tous sont unanimes : Il est le portrait de son père mais il a les yeux de sa mère.

« On fera un joueur de Quidditch de ce petit ! » rie James, ce qui fit pester Lily.

_Il a l'allure de son père  
Il a les yeux de sa mère  
Aujourd'hui il vit  
Cela grâce à elle _

_Don de la vie _

Le Professeur Dumbledore veint voir en personne la petite famille mais c'est plus pour annoncer de mauvaises nouvelles que pour admirer le bébé. En effet, une certaine prophétie prédirait que le bébé est lié au Lord noir. La mère se fait plus protectrice à ses mots mais ne flanche pas. James la rassure en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. « Nous reterons unis pour affronter celui qui met à feu et à sang notre monde. » Le vieux sorcier n'en attendait pas moins de ses anciens élèves.

Dumbledore leur conseille de prendre un gardien du secret : leur petit groupe d'amis compte sans doute un traître.

Après de nombreux pourparlers, ils ont décidés de prendre le plus timide des Maraudeurs, celui qui ne pourrait pas se rallier au Seigneur des Ténèbres, Peter Pettigrow.

Mais...

_Le mage, dans l'ombre, noir  
De son père a pris la vie  
De sa mère a pris la vie  
L'amour sera son pouvoir _

_Don de la vie_

Le Gardien du Secret trahit, il est le vassal du Serpent de mort.

D'abord lui, l'Auror, tombe. Il a tenté de retarder l'acte de Voldemort pour sauver ses deux seules raison d'être : sa femme et son fils mais il est mort.

Ensuite elle. Elle entend le sort mortel lancé contre l'homme qu'elle aime et elle flanche. Mais le petit corps blotti contre son sein lui redonne des forces, ses dernières forces avant d'expirer. Il ne voulait pas la tuer mais elle a voulu protéger jusqu'au dernier moment son fils, la chair de sa chair, celui qu'elle a aimé et aime jusqu'à la fin.

Personne ne peut échapper au Seigneur des ténèbres, sauf lui, qui, par l'amour de sa mère a été protégé et le Lord noir tombe.

_Au premier jour  
Et jusqu'à l'infini  
Don de l'amour  
Don de sa vie _

_Il est là, Harry... _

**FIN**

Reviews siouplé...


End file.
